1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorine-containing grease and its preparation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorine-containing grease can be prepared by mixing a fluorine-containing oil with low molecular weight polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) powder. However, this fluorine-containing grease has poor homogeneity.
Also, the fluorine-containing grease can be prepared by mixing the fluorine-containing oil with a dispersion comprising low molecular weight PTFE and a solvent and then removing the solvent. However, the dispersion has poor storage stability.